Mi Querido Extraño
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: -Genderbender/Au- Voy a explicarte las cosas Hyuuga... Voy a matarte. - -Uchiha -san, entienda jamás me referí a usted como amargada o exhibicionista...¡No espere eso no era...- Yo se que los hombres son todos iguales, pero yo soy aun mas idiota, tímido y metí la pata al hablar con la chica que tiene al club de kendo, judo y demás a sus pies. Hinata vas a morir..


**Autor**: Tanuki Sempai.

**Géneros**: Genderbender, A/U, Humor, Romance -El occ quizás suceda, pienso que un chico muy, muy tímido como Hinata es extraño-

**Aclaracione**s: Escribir en Genderbender, es todo un reto para mi, esta es una historia corta, es solo un experimento que espero les guste a los lectores. Los nombres, creo que es algo difícil de elegir y me he ido por lo fácil -Perdón de antemano- El nombre Hinata es unisex, y esas son las aclaraciones, ah, claro Naruto no me perteneces, y la historia esta con las edades de shippuden.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Hyuuga si no abrieses la boca, tus problemas no serian tan grandes.**

...

Los hombres funcionaban todos de la misma forma, cuando la veían pasar con aquella falda que delicadamente mostraba sus largas piernas de un blanco perlado, la observaban. Era como su hermano mayor solía decir –Los Uchihas tenemos esa maldición, ser hermosos al nivel de fastidiar. – Pero ella aunque detestaba de aquella innecesaria atención no podía quejarse, tenía sus beneficios.

-¡Sasuko –chan! –su boca se tuerce en molestia, ella quiere deshacerse de ese tipo de amigas. – ¡Detente y espérame, estúpida –ttebayo! –

-Molesta. –gruñe, pero es inevitable; sus pisadas disminuyen de velocidad para esperar a la joven de larga melena.

La observa por sobre su hombro, su boca hace un mohín, sus brazos permanecen cruzados y sus finos dedos tamborilean en sus antebrazos. La otra joven camina sin su corbata atada, mientras mordisquea un trozo de pan –Sasuko, trata de no vomitar ante esa imagen tan imperfecta. –pero no puede evitar observar al joven que las sigue. Es tan insulso.

–– ¡Vendríamos juntas al instituto! –la joven finge un gimoteo. – ¿No dirás nada –ttebayo? –

––No creo, no es necesario. –alza su ceja, ¿Por qué la garrapata que acompaña a su amiga no se va? – ¿Quién es este? –

No es que le importe en realidad, pero no le gusta que gente nueva se mezcle con su entorno. Naruko Uzumaki parece despertar de su letargo, da un paso hacia atrás colocándose de lado. Sasuko observa mejor al chico, cabello cortado de un modo que no calificaría como "Cool", el fleco le tapa odiosamente los las cejas y de paso los ojos. Y sus ojos se ven tan planos como sus ojos, que son de un negro tan profundo que parecen devorarte vivo.

––Es mi compañero de química, se llama Hinata, tenía que decirme no sé qué de no sé qué… ¡Es un tanto raro! –

El joven frente a ella parece boquear ante esa última frase, y Sasuko lo observa sin un ápice de lastima, "Es tu culpa por creer que las rubias eran inteligentes" piensa de manera grosera.

––N-Naruko –chan, debo irme, por favor entrega el reporte por mí. –pronuncia el chico, extendiendo un folder azul muy prolijo. –Disculpa, las molestias. –pronuncia con mucho esfuerzo, inclina su cabeza y sus ojos blanquecinos se topan con las piernas de Sasuko, el sonrojo es inevitable. –Uchiha –san, buenos días… –Es lo último que dice, antes de despedirse y marcharse a las aulas. La campana suena, y Sasuko solo lo observa desaparecer. Qué raro es aquel tipo, y más raro es darle la razón a Naruko.

––Me miro las piernas. –Sasuko sonríe, no le parece cómico el hecho que le observen como un trofeo o un trozo de comida, pero el sonrojo asustado del tipo ese le ha parecido el más estúpido que vio alguna vez.

…

Sasuko permanece estoica observando al joven que –extrañamente vio esa misma mañana, de nuevo a la hora del almuerzo. –Está comprando una bebida de la caja expendedora, lo observa sacar un jugo de melocotón, que según ella es una babosada asquerosamente dulce –Si, ella es una chica, pero los dulces nunca le volvieron a gustar luego de que su hermano le dejo caer caramelo derretido a su camisa favorita. – el joven se levanta suavemente con el jugo en sus manos y se voltea, al parecer también está sorprendido de verla de nuevo. No es un instituto muy grande, ¿Por qué no se verían más a menudo? Se pregunta el joven.

––L-lo siento, pase Uchiha –san. –el joven se queda allí, observando la acción de la joven. Hinata no puede evitar pensar que ella se ve frágil y elegante.

–– ¿Te me vas a quedar viendo cómo idiota? –ah, sí también muy fría y quizás descortés.

––L-lo siento, yo no quería m-molestar. –

––Hmp. –ah, la chica da un poco de temor, es lo único que piensa mientras observa a otro lado.

Y ambos están de frente, Sasuko lo observa sin expresión, en su mano hay un jugo de tomate, y Hinata lo nota. Piensa un poco antes de decir algo, pero no sabe si estará bien, "Se hombre" se dice mentalmente.

–– ¿Le gusta? –Sasuko lo observa nuevamente, y Hinata señala la lata en su mano. –El jugo de tomate, creía que Uchiha –san bebía cosas amargas como el café. –

Hinata cierra la boca de golpe, acaso le había dicho amargada a Uchiha Sasuko, la joven que tenía al cuadro de kendo, judo y demás artes marciales a sus pies, eso Hyuuga, meter la pata con la boca es tu mejor don. Si te tragaras mil agujas quizás no sería tan tonto.

––No me gusta el café. –

Sasuko solo lo observa, Hinata parece turbado, y piensa "Se ve estúpido".

–– ¿Eh? –

––Hmp. –

Y la joven de cabellos oscuros se aleja, caminando hasta su salón para empezar a merendar. Hinata la observa, y nuevamente sus piernas se posan en su campo visual, el sonrojo es inevitable.

…

Hinata guarda sus cosas en su mochila, se ha quedado de último pues ha ayudado a Iruka –sensei, con el reporte de los gastos del viaje de fin de curso. Suspira y se acerca a la venta. Se sonroja de nuevo y no puede evitar retroceder y llevarse con sus pies el pupitre y sus cosas. El ruido se escucha a lo largo del pasillo y el tiembla, ruega, suplica, llora con vehemencia que la chica que observo desde la ventana no lo haya escuchado.

––Si Uchiha –san, se entera que lo observaba, ella va… -traga quedito mientras tapa su boca.

–– ¿Voy a qué? –muy tarde Hyuuga, estas en el primer piso, no seas cabeza hueca.

-¡L-l-lo siento! –su rostro se tiñe de rojo escarlata y se levanta de golpe, golpeándose la cabeza con el marco que sobresale de la ventana. – ¡Que dolor! –

Sasuko solo alza una ceja, su boca se empieza a torcer, "No te rías" se dice aguantando la respiración "Si te ríes, este idiota pensara que le agradas". Hinata la observa y hace una ligera reverencia, debe disculparse, si no Sasuko pensara que la está acosando, pobre de él.

––Yo no estaba… -

–– ¿Observándome? –Hinata juega con sus dedos, "Maldita manía" piensa el joven. ––Así… ¿Así como me observaste las piernas todo el día? –

Hinata Hyuuga, tu madre debió haber golpeado mejor tu trasero para no ser tan obvio.

––L-lo siento. –

–– ¿Tanto te gusto? –

-¡No es eso! –Hinata la observa y Sasuko, lo observa con el ceño fruncido, quizás por el grito. –Lo siento, pero no es eso… Uchiha –san, en realidad no me es que me gustara. –

Sasuko se ha turbado ligeramente, "Miente, como cualquier hombre miente para no quedar como un pervertido." Piensa y se cruza de brazos.

–– ¿Y porque me miras las piernas? –

–Ah eso. –murmura mientras golpea su puño en su palma suavemente. –N-n-no pensé que Uchiha –san era como esas chicas que usaban su falda tan corta. –

Hyuuga, eres un imbécil.

Sasuko frunce aún más su ceño, se tensa y su sonrojo es tenue. Alza su brazo y le asesta una cachetada a Hinata, que resuena a la distancia y las aves vuelas del cableado eléctrico.

Hinata toca su mejilla, y observa a Sasuko irse nuevamente ¡¿Hinata eres tonto o qué?! Como le dices tremenda cosa a ella, -aunque sonrojada se ha visto linda- , porque no te controlas como cuando hablas con otras chicas, que te comportas tan tímido y estúpido… ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!

–Y-yo solo quería… -se levanta de golpe y solo alcanza a ver a la joven caminar a la salida del instituto. – ¡Uchiha –san por favor…! –

Y su corazón se ha acelerado dolorosamente en su pecho, ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo?

Continua.


End file.
